Without Words
by missdmonsoon
Summary: Short story. Will an unwelcomed guest at the latest Runway benefit cost Andrea her job, or bring her closer to the person she desires most?


_**Without Words**_

The ornate ballroom was filled with the buzz of conversation, accompanied by the occasional clink of a champagne glass or the tinkle of laughter. Andy stood, ears strained, occupying herself by distinguishing the real laughter from the fake, which was far more abundant. This was the mundane task she had set herself until her boss arrived. It was this or talk to Emily but, although she was thawing more with each day, she correctly guessed that the red-head wouldn't be interested in making small talk. Their budding friendship had been strained since Andy's return from Paris. However, despite her boredom, Andy couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at having to spend another night at some soiree, in an uncomfortable gown, with people that thought themselves above her. Not tonight; because tonight, the benefit they were hosting was in aid of a charity hand picked by Andy at Miranda's request. Irv forced Miranda into drumming up some press, Miranda delegated to Andy and hey presto, a benefit in aid of breast cancer research. So, at the very least this wasted night of Andy's social life was for a good cause. And the Valentino she was wearing really wasn't all that uncomfortable.

Lost in thought Andy hadn't noticed until now that the lively chatter had died into almost silence. She quickly spotted the source of the sweeping hush. Miranda Priestly had appeared at the top of the curved, white marble staircase. Andy didn't bother to adjust the guppy impression etched into her face, knowing that every pair of eyes in the room were fixed to the exact same spot as her own. The gown Miranda has chosen to grace her body this evening was as flawless as the skin it exposed. White fabric fell off her shoulders and dipped low into her cleavage whilst clinging elegantly to her waist and hips. Andy watched the bottom of the gown kiss the stairs as Miranda began her decent, and spotted a split in the fabric that reached mid-thigh. She made a note to personally thank Vera Wang for the heat growing in the pit of her stomach and moving south.

"Wow…" the Brit exhaled to her left.

Andy agreed silently. Wow indeed.

As a Prada heel stepped off the stairs and onto the floor it was as though a spell had been broken; the lively chatter resumed and the two awestruck assistants moved forward to take up position either side of their boss. Andy didn't miss the lingering of blue eyes as Miranda appraised her ensemble for this evening. Luckily the older woman didn't notice the evident blush creeping up Andy's neck as she and Emily lead her into the dining area ahead of the masses.

Later, as she stood behind Miranda recalling the names of New York's elite, Andy was positively giddy. The venue was "tolerable", the flowers "acceptable" and, for the first time Andy could recall in her year at Runway, Miranda had finished her entire meal. That was the highest praise she could hope to receive. It didn't hurt that this position allowed Andy to let her eyes roam over Miranda's bare shoulders and neck unnoticed either. Joy was radiating from her smile until something caught her eye.

Brunette curls.  
>Her smile faltered.<p>

Shy grin.  
>Her smile vanished.<p>

Chocolate eyes.  
>Andy's glow was eradicated entirely as she let memories invade her thoughts.<p>

_The look in those eyes; pleading when he asked that they give it another try, irritated after she was home late from Runway again, empty during their perfunctory love making, wide as he screamed at her to see sense, shocked when she stood up to him, determined as he slapped her, sneering as she forced him out of her apartment – out of her life._

Nate began to walk towards where they were stood.

"_What the hell is he doing here?"_

Andy braced herself for what was sure to be the final moments of her employment.

He stopped in front of Miranda.

"_Oh shit."_

"Ms Priestly." he grinned, "Sorry I took so long, I thought it best to change before meeting you. You asked to see me?"

"Simply to congratulate you on tonight's meal. It was divine."

"_Fuck! Note to self: Check staff names before hiring restaurant services!"_

"Glad you enjoyed it." He pivoted his head, his eyes rested on her. "Did you enjoy it Andy?"

"_Double fuck!"_

She heard Emily gasp and felt Miranda stiffen. Alarm bells were echoing throughout her head, warning her not to worsen the situation. Just stay calm. But those dark eyes turned her body cold, froze her heart, and so her reply came out jagged with frost.

"It was endurable." Her gaze narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be in Boston?"

Nate attempted amused, but as usual his eyes deceived him. He was pissed. "What can I say? New York missed me."

At that, a bitter laugh escaped her. "I can't imagine why." Her comment carried a definite chill.

"Andréa."

Andy blinked herself free of her ice storm to notice Miranda's gaze pinning her. It wasn't furious or even irritated, more quizzical. Hurriedly, Andy excused herself, too late realising her mistake. How could she have let Nate get to her? She thanked her lucky stars that Miranda hadn't fired her there and then. No, she would probably do it when they were alone so that no one could witness her murdering one of her assistants.

"_Triple fuck."_

Andy grabbed a glass of Bollinger from a passing waiter. If she was going to be verbally ripped to shreds by La Priestly a little champagne buzz would at least dull the sting. She hoped.

As she glided through the crowd, moving further away from the scene of her crime, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist.

"What the…?"

Andy turned to face the culprit. He sneered and the grip on her wrist tightened.

"Well 'An-drey-aah', it would seem 'bitch' is contagious."

"Nate, let go. Don't make a scene." Her voice wavered.

"Ah, the bravado disappears when the witch isn't near." The sing-song tone in his voice made her nauseas.

Stronger this time. "Haven't you done enough damage?" She spat.

He strengthened his hold, vice-like on her wrist, pulling her in close to him. She felt a painful throb under his fingers. He levelled their faces, a twinkle of delight in his stare, and leant into her ear. "Oh Andy", he whispered, "I could damage you _so_ much more."

She gasped before she could stop herself. The husk in Nates voice told Andy that he was talking about hurting more than her career.

"Nate, please…"

"Six!"

Andy felt relief as her wrist was freed. Turning towards Nigel she felt more than saw Nate retreat into the crowd.

"Miranda needs you to call Roy around and meet her at the entrance."

She could see the question forming on his face, but with no desire to answer it she cut him off.

"Thanks Nigel." Emotion laced her words and she squeezed his shoulder as she headed towards the entrance, already hitting her speed dial.

Once she and Miranda were settled in the town car Andy stared out of the window. There was no need to make conversation, if Miranda was going to fire her she would know about it soon enough.

Tensed, waiting for the onslaught of verbal put-downs Andy jumped as she felt finger tips gently glide over her wrist. She turned her head down to confirm her suspicions, not pulling her hand away. Sure enough, creamy white fingers danced lightly across what was now a vicious bruise. Andy suppressed a gasp. The feeling of Miranda's touch on her body, however innocent, was intoxicating. A rogue shiver made its way down her spine. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Andy hesitantly lifted her eyes to the older woman's face. Azure eyes were fixed upon the scene being created between the two hands. Andy could see they were wet but when she studied them further she couldn't see pain or sadness in the blue depths, but fierce anger. Realisation dawned. Miranda had witnessed the confrontation. She imagined the scenes Miranda was playing in her head; setting Nate on fire, pushing Nate off a building, slicing Nate into cubes to accommodate Emily's latest diet. Studying those eyes, Andy felt the embers of her secret love for her boss ignite in earnest.

The expressive sapphires rose to meet probing hazel and locked. A silent conversation took place, a pouring of emotion and feeling without words. Never breaking the gaze, impossibly soft fingers entwined with Andy's and delicately lifted the aching hand towards her. It was a contrast of beautiful and unsightly as pink full lips grazed flawed skin.

Andy was the first to break the silence, "Thank you for saving me."

The blue confines allowed a single tear to escape. "Always."


End file.
